Angelic
by EqualityDork
Summary: After the merging of the two schools, it's become rather crowded... and now the new student council president is the one from the old school and yeah i suck at summaries.. UsUk! Warnings: Arties past, lovi and Artie's mouths, bad touch trio
1. Like an Angel

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any retarded attempts at accents… and any other mistakes along the way…. Hahaha but please R&R! I have had this idea in my head for a while now and have finally put all of the pieces together to create… well…. This :D WARNING: Artie has a sad past… but it doesn't really say anything about it in this chapter but in the next one it probably will give u all the details… anyway! On with the story, da? :)**

*USUK*

"Sorry" I mumbled as I bumped into another person. The halls have been crowded ever since a few days ago when the other school got blown up. Yes, blown up. Thanks to the 'Bad Touch Trio' who have now made everyone transfer into our school. And yes, I mean everyone. Including the bad touch trio.

"Kesesese hey, Francis! I found four eyes!" I turned my head to face the bad touch trio, who had been apparently looking for me? Well, in any case, speak of the devil.

"Non, mon ami… zat is 'is brother, Alfred. I am looking for his brother, Matthieu~" I rolled my eyes at the Frenchman. Stupid Francis with his wavy blonde hair and stubble. Making Mattie fall for his Francy pants charms! Yeah, they are dating. It's so tragic! And they only just met three days ago when the new school moved in! WHY MATTIE WHY!

"Hey, Francis, why don't you go seduce someone else's brother?" I glared into the pools of blue before me, as if my glare could suck the life out of them. Wish it could.

"Kesesesese! I wouldn't start anything if you don't want to get beaten up by the awesome me! Kesesese! And the rest of the bad touch trio. Right, Anton…. io? What the hell are you doing!" I fallowed the albino's eyes to the Spaniard a few feet away trying to attack the vargas twins with hugs, only failing thanks to the feisty twin Lovino.

"Stay away from my brother bastard!"

"Ve~ Fratello~ Let go of him, please? He looks as if he's about to die, ve…."

"There's no way I'm letting this bastard get away with molesting you, dammit!"

"Antonio! Kesesese what the hell are you doing man? Getting beat up by some little Italian punk? Kesesese that's priceless-" Gilbert was cut off by a strong hand clasping his shoulder, warning him of the danger yet to come.

"Bruder….. vat ze hell are you trying to get yourself into? If you even zink of getting into more trouble I will have to teach you another lesson. Und I vill take your little bird away." I watched in amusement as Gilbert reach up and clutched the fluffy yellow chicklet that had been sitting on his head in his hands in utter horror.

"Not Gilbird!" And with all the distractions that were going on, I decided to make my escape and run through the still crowded halls up to my classroom.

*USUK*

I sat in my seat with a heavy sigh. Turning to the window, I watched the little rain drops slide down the window. It seemed as if it was always raining in England.

The door slammed open and in came the bad touch trio, followed by a slightly invisible Mattie. Oh, I guess they found him…

Under further examination I noticed Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, walk in, only today Feliciano was talking to him non-stop, and Lovino was behind him glaring daggers into his back. That's new.

"Alfred-san… Good morning." I turned to the Asian who had taken his seat next to me and grinned.

"Hey Kiku! What's up! Where's Yao?" I asked, looking over at the empty seat next to Kiku that was usually occupied by Kiku's boyfriend, Yao.

"Ah… He's in charge of the announcements this morning…. Since the student council president quit as just yesterday… he's in charge of announcing the new president." I grinned knowingly at Kiku, who was trying to hide his blush.

"You always know everything about Yao~ Don't cha~?" His blush grew and I chuckled. "Hahahaha! Don't worry it's cute! Hahahaha!" I stopped laughing as I heard a beep, indicating that the announcements were starting.

I turned to Kiku and smirked as I noticed the boy straighten his posture and close his eyes as he listened to his boyfriends voice over the speaker. "Attention students. There is a change in the Student council thanks to the combining of the two schools, aru. The student council president and vice president have resigned from their positions and will be taken over by the other schools old student council president as well as vice president. So, without further ado, I am pleased to announce that the new vice president will be Francis Bonnefoy, aru."

The room lit up with cheers, mainly from Gilbert and Antonio who were cheering and clapping for their friend who smiled and bowed. I mentally groaned. He, of all people, was the other schools vice president? Now I'm worried of who the president is… PLEASE don't be Gilbert or this school is bound to be destroyed.

"And for our new student council president, Arthur Kirkland, aru." The room was silent, all except for Francis who was clapping in the back, and Gilbert who was face palming and muttering curses.

"That is all, aru."

"Kesesese…. I'm in for hell every time I have to go see HIM…" Despite the words being said, the albino actually looked slightly happy/ relieved for some reason.

A smile graced Antonio's lips as he just nodded in agreement. Francis had on a giant grin as he clapped his hands together one last time.

"Oui, we are all in for hell, no? Honhonhonhon~ But I know you both are just as 'appy as me that they are allowing our little angleterre to be president again, no?" The rest of the class watched as the bad touch trio smiled to each other slightly sadly, as remembering something about this "angleterre" friend of theirs.

The teacher walked into the room and all eyes were off the bad touch trio and up to the front of the room as class started. Throughout the lesson I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the new student council president, Arthur… All I can do is hope that he isn't anything like Francis or Gilbert! Otherwise we are so screwed!

*USUK*

The bell rang and I rushed out the door, trying to avoid the massive crowed that would inevitably come.

Within five seconds the halls were crowded and I cursed under my breath. Why does it always get like this? Oh yeah, maybe it's because two schools are being forced into one! Damn you… bad touch trio and your stupid firework explosion pranks….

The second I made it into my class I made a dash passed Ivan, the creepy Russian who always seems to smile and try to look innocent, and plopped down into my seat, which was a good three rows past the Russian, thank god.

Don't get me wrong. It's not the hero is AFRAID of him or anything! No way! Hahahaha! It's just that we have a bad history… He broke my leg in first grade! What the hell man! I mean seriously, who pushes someone on the swing so hard that it flips over! Stupid Ivan and his evil ways…..

The rest of the students came waltzing in, some quite literally… that some being Feli and Feliks…. Can't blame them though… it IS dance class after all… so they can get away with that…. And yes, I am in dance class… so what…. I can't dance alright! Big deal…. Hero's don't need to dance….

As I was pouting in my corner of the room I noticed Feli dance on over to Ludwig and was now trying to get the German to dance with him. I feel as if I'm missing something here… I mean I know I'm dense or whatever but it feels as if something is supposed to click but…. It's just not coming to me… Oh well.

"H-hey bastard…. Feli is going to dance with that potato cramming cheese breath today so…" Lovino's voice trailed off as I made eye contact with him. I was about to agree but was stopped as soon as I noticed a certain Spaniard who cheerfully attacked the Italian.

"Lovi~ You need a partner right~? You'll be mine, si?" I smiled lightly as Lovino struggled out of the other's grip but eventually got dragged away, shouting "TOMATO BASTARD!" Along the way.

I ended up dancing with Matthew since luckily Francis had to go to some student council party/ meeting thing or something. Only down side to that was every time we would talk the Frenchman's name would somehow be brought back into the conversation, which sucked.

Dance class finally ended and I grinned. It was time for speech. I skipped down the crowded halls and sat down in my seat impatiently, waiting for class to start. We have an impromptu speech today on a topic we pick right out of a hat the second we get on stage. They're my favorite.

Class started and I was the first to go. I hopped up to the front of the class and dug my hand into the hat full of possible topics. I grabbed the first one I touched and pulled it out.

Reading the paper, I tilted my head, reading the paper over and over again.

"Whenever you are ready, Jones." The teacher stated with slight amusement. She always loved my speeches. But what do I do about this? 'Persuade your audience as to whether having the old schools student council as our own is a good or bad thing.'

I thought for a second before deciding to just go with the flow and say whatever pops into my head like I usually do.

"I think" The timer beeped, indicating that I now had one minute before I had to stop. "that having the old school's student council president and vice president will be a good thing considering how our good for nothing student council members quit the second things started getting to be too much work and all." A few giggles could be heard throughout the crowd. The last student council president had been a lazy one that everyone hated for never doing anything.

"So maybe this new president could actually make a change in this school for the better. Plus, having someone from the other school as the president should help make the people from that school feel more relaxed in coming here, it could help them feel more at home having someone they knew back at the old school with the same status here, you know? It will give them a connection that they can relate to. It can also help us who were originally from this school get to understand how things worked back at the other school as well! We can all get to understand each other better! This will help us all become closer and stop segregation within this school! The student council president could be like the hero of this school! JUST LIKE ME! Hahahaha!" The time beeped and I stopped talking. Had it really been that long already? Oh well. I was pretty much done anyway.

"Thank you Alfred, you may now take a seat." The teacher smiled at me and I smiled back. That was fun.

I took my seat and waited for the rest of the class to finish their speeches so that I could go to lunch. FOOD~ yay! Burgers today!

*USUK*

The rest of the day was reeeaaalllyyyy boring! And now I'm stuck staying after school waiting for Francis and Mattie to find the frenchie's roommate or something stupid like that. Those jerks! It's been an entire hour! I bet they gave up and are just makin out in a corner or something…

I should probably go find them I guess… they are probably in either an empty class room or the student council room… but if they're… and he's… with Mattie… IN SCHOOL! Ahh! My face flushed as mental images swept through my mind while my feet kept carrying me along. It was a risk I would have to take. Even if I do end up getting scarred for life.

As I walked through the halls I heard a faint sound of music. It sounded like… a piano? Without meaning to, I ended up being drawn to the music, fallowing the distant sound as it became closer and closer until I reached the door to the music room.

Could it be Roderich? Nahh… his music never sounded so…. Light and… sad…. I opened the door slightly and music swept over me, becoming clearer. I pushed the door open all the way and looked at the scene before me.

The boy moved with the beat as his fingers hit the keys, his eyes screwed shut as the melody came to life. I stared in awe at the boy before me, with his messy blonde hair, massive eyebrows, and petit figure, he glowed in the sunlight draping down from the windows, looking almost… angelic.

**A/N: X3 I wanna make this story the best I possibly can! So please review! And also criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you for reading! **


	2. Cute

**A/N:Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…. But I wish I did -_- *Runs off and cries in corner* **

***USUK***

I stared at the boy on the piano playing the music as if it were the melody of his soul. My eyes fluttered closed as I listened more intently.

It sounded so sad, low notes mixed with high ones, creating a beautifully twisted melody that reminded me of ….betrayal? I listened as the notes became darker and deeper, the few high notes of hope slowly fading into nothing but darkness and-

My thoughts were interrupted as a hand swung over my mouth and I was pulled into a cabinet. I tried to scream but couldn't thanks to the hand. "Shhh mon ami! It's just us!" I looked up curiously at the sound of the French accent. It was Mattie and Francis, those douches.

"You scared the shit out of me dude!" I pouted as they rolled their eyes at me.

"Alfred…. Why are you here?" My mind immediately shot back to the sound of music that continued to flow from outside the cabinet I was being kept in.

"I was fallowing the sound of music and just kinda… ended up here…." I shrugged my shoulders as if to prove a point.

"I zee…." Mattie and Francis locked eyes for a moment, almost as if having a debate without words against each other. Apparently Francis must have won because he smirked while Matt just turned his head disapprovingly and sighed.

"You zee zhat boy on ze piano over zhere, non?" Francis opened the door a crack so that I could see the blonde once again.

"Yeah… he's amazing at the piano… It's almost… entrancing…" I started to subconsciously sway with the music. It sounded so… depressing…. Yet beautiful at the same time…. Almost like there was some twisted joy out of the whole betrayal? It's almost scary…

"Oui…. He used to play and sing…. But stopped after an incident in which 'e believed the cause was 'is music…. But it would appear as if 'e still plays when no one else is around…." I started to pay more attention to what Francis was saying.

"Incident? What do ya mean?" A perverted smirk made its way onto the Frenchman's face.

"Interested in angleterre hmm~?" A blush devoured my face at what he was suggesting.

"N-not like that! I-I was just curious is all!" I leaned back a little too far and fell out of the closet. For some reason right after I fell out Francis and Mattie shut the door again….

"Dudes?" I heard the music stop playing and turned to see a pair of emerald green eyes that were glistening under the sunlight staring at me in shock.

"Wh-who the bloody hell are you! And what are you doing here! It's after school hours you know!" The student council president stood up quickly in a panic, only to trip over the piano and fall flat on his face.

For a moment he didn't move and I considered the possibility of him having perhaps died but quickly through that thought away as I heard a low moan escape the others lips.

"D-dammit…." I watched as the other slowly sat up, rubbing his injured face. Smiling, I stood up and walked over to the grumbling boy.

"Here. Let me help…" I extended my hand out for Arthur to take, but he slapped it away and stood up on his own instead.

"Now… tell me… who are you and why are you here?" There was a bright blush on the other's face as he averted eye contact, probably embarrassed.

"Alfred F. Jones and…. I'm the hero!" Apparently I caught the other blonde off guard because he fell back on his butt.

"Wanker! Don't yell so suddenly! Bloody git and your loud mouth… making fall on my arse…" All of a sudden something clicked in my mind.

"Wow! DUDE! YOU'RE BRITISH!" I toppled the already sitting brit onto the ground and brought him into a tight hug.

"What the- gah! C-can't… b-breath! A-air… need…. Air!" I got the message and loosened my grip on the smaller boy, still hugging him though.

"I love England and all the UK! Yay! I have a new British friend~" Arthur snorted and blushed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not British... I'm ENGLISH… from ENGLAND. There's a difference you know…." I just chuckled. Such a cute stuffy little brit~ So adorable~

"Yeah yeah same difference~ So cute~" I started rubbing our cheeks together, making the Englishman blush even more.

"Wh-what the hell! Unhand me!" Ignoring the petit blonde's protests I continued to hug him and rub our cheeks together. I have a real English friend! How much awesome can life even get! Yay~ Plus he's so cute and stuffy like~

There was a loud crash and the two of us looked in the direction over near the cabinet where Francis and Mattie fell out of. I smirked at their terrified expressions.

"FROOOOOGGGG! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing! Sneaking around like that! And you brought your boyfriend too, how nice. Now you can die happily!" Arthur ran up and punched the Frenchman in the gut.

"Mon ami… let me explain…." The brit pulled away and Francis grabbed his gut. "Oui… we were listening to ze music is all…. No need to get so violent…."

"Oh shut it frog! If I wanted anyone to hear me play then I would have let them! But I don't! Not ever since- ….. not ever again you wanker!" Everyone except for me cringed as Arthur caught himself from letting something apparently only I didn't know about slip. I started to feel left out but then realized they must be thinking of whatever that 'Incident' was or whatever…. It's not like it's my business or anything but… still….

"Mon chere…. You like 'is playing too, non?" Mattie looked like he would rather die than be forced to answer that, thus getting brought into the conversation and risking getting murdered.

"W-w-well… I…. yes…. Your really good Arthur….." Arthur's expression softened a bit at the shy Canadian.

"Thank you Matthew… but I'm sure you can understand why I will never play again…." Mattie nodded and frowned. "Well…. Anyway…. Matthew…. You and Mr. Jones look very similar…. Are you related?" A smile played on my lips as I jumped onto Mattie.

"Yup! We're bro's! But He spent his younger days in Canada with our dad while I lived here with mom after they divorced! But now he lives with us since pops got remarried! Yay! Mattie!" I rubbed my cheek against Matthew's, who quickly turned pink.

"G-get off me Al! This is so embarrassing!" I let go and smirked.

"Artie! Don't call me Mr. Jones m'kay? Call me ALFRED! OR AL! or…. HERO!" I fist pumped the air for an extra effect to throw in their just for fun.

"I may call you whatever I do so wish to call you and I choose to call you Mr. Jones. It's the formal way of speaking in which I address all of the students I am merely acquainted with. Also…. DON'T CALL ME ARTIE! Mr. Kirkland is highly acceptable or student council president is fine as well…." I rolled my eyes at the brit.

"I may call you whatever I do so wish to call you and I choose to call you Artie." I replied in a terrible attempt at an English accent.

A grin spread across my face as Artie's cheeks darkened and he scowled. "Fine! I will call you Alfred if you agree to call me Arthur. Deal?" My smirk only grew as I squeezed the still pink student council president in my arms.

"Deal! Hahahahaha!" Ignoring the protesting Arthur, I finally stopped squeezing the tiny blonde when I heard Francis cough to get my attention.

"Oui… umm…. We shall be taking our leave now so… Angleterre I shall leave Alfred in your care, oui? Take 'im 'ome for me, non? Au revoir~" Mattie and Francis then disappeared around the corner, leaving me and Artie alone.

"Umm…. You have a car?" I asked, hoping to god he did and that I wouldn't have to walk home.

"Y-yeah…. Uhh…. I'll give you a ride…. I guess….."

"M'kay~" Arthur walked out into the halls and I fallowed close behind, skipping.

When we finally reached the parking lot we stopped in front of a dark green jeep. "Dude! You have a jeep! AWESOME! I'm so jealous!" I jumped into the passenger's seat and started bouncing up and down, moving my arms along with me in excitement. "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

I heard the driver's door open and then a something shift, signaling Arthur had gotten in the car. "Would you please try to calm down you wanker? It's just a jeep…. Git…." The engine started and the car started to move. "Where do you live?"

"121 maple ave. Mattie loves it there…. Kinda funny… hahaha" I short and tiny smile spread across Arthur's lips. Even though it only lasted for a second, I noticed it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I wanted to see more of it.

"Canadians…. Not nearly as bad as American's though…." There it was again. Another smile that was more beautiful than an angle. Without meaning to I found myself smiling along with him, despite the fact that I had just been insulted.

"I really like your smile…." And just like that the smile disappeared, almost as if it had been swept away by the wind.

"It's an ugly thing. I shouldn't smile. At least that's what I had been told…. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio keep trying to tell me otherwise though… but they are all just a bunch of gits…" I frowned. Ugly?

"Whoever told you that you shouldn't smile is crazy and probably just jealous. Your smile is beautiful. Hell, YOU'RE beautiful! Like an angle!" Despite my best efforts, Arthur just stared at me in disbelief, not believing a single word I said.

"Don't say such things unless you want a bruise on that face of yours. Flattery and lies will get you nowhere in life." A frown took over my face again and I pouted.

"I don't get why you can't see how beautiful you are…. Maybe YOU'RE the one who needs to check his eyesight…." I mentally patted myself on the back for that one, it made Artie's face flush and he began to sputter as we turned into my driveway.

"B-bloody git! My eyes are perfectly fine! And I am WELL aware of my own features thank you very much you prat. It's disgusting." I unbuckled my seat belt but stayed in the car, staring at the gorgeous blonde next to me who had just called himself disgusting.

"Ya know Artie…. I think I'll just have to show you how beautiful you really are since you can't see it yourself…." I jumped out of the car and slammed the door a little harder than I should've before I ran up the steps to my house and turned around, waving at the shocked brit still in my driveway.

"See ya later Artie!" A few cusses were thrown my way before I stepped inside my house and shut the door. I leaned against the wood of the door and smiled to myself.

Arthur Kirkland. I'll show you just how much you're worth.

**A/N: Yay! And now the plot is shown… hehe Good luck Al…. really… you'll need it…. Please review! I love reviews they make me so happy! XD And thank you for reading! Next chapter is on its way! Also one more thing... When it's about Artie's past or whatever I could either just have him say it or actually go back to when it happened like he's tellin the whole story and stuff but if I went back then the rating would have to go up to M... please tell me what ya think I should do? Also any questions, comments, suggestions, critisism, it's all welcome! XD **


	3. Student Council Office

Last night had been filled with restless sleep. My thoughts kept leading back over to Arthur. How am I supposed to show him how beautiful he is, and how much of an amazing person hi is if he thinks he's disgusting! Why would he even think that in the first place! And what's this "Accident" about anyway? I'm a hero I should know this! So why am I the only one who DOESN'T know! AHHH-!

"Al? Are you okay?" I took a few deep breaths before turning to Mattie. We were both waiting for his pervert of a boyfriend to come pick us up for school. Cause the bus's are PACKED, and it's like hell trying to find a seat in those things now a days.

"I'm fine…." If being fine means I'm about to kill something and smash my head up against the wall, then yeah, I'm fine.

"I-If you say so…" Mattie stared at me skeptically for a few moments before turning back to look out the window, successfully spotting the all too familiar red convertible with the hood down that the Frenchie picked us up in everyday. Only today there was another person in the back seat with a grouchy look on his face, Arthur.

A smile subconsciously slipped onto my face until I realized I still had no idea what to do about this whole situation. Shit. A frown made its way onto my features, erasing the once existing smile that had been in the same exact spot only seconds ago.

"What? Not happy to see me?" A familiar English accent called out to me, making me realize Mattie had already taken his seat next to Francis and I was just standing in front of the car frowning at Arthur.

"Whaa? Oh wait! No! I didn't mean to frown or stare at you! I'm sorry I was just spacing out is all!" My panicking earned myself a small chuckle from Francis who had been watching the whole time.

"Oh shut it frog! And you!" Artie pointed over at me. "Get your bloody arse in the car so we can go!" I happily obliged and hopped in next to Arthur, who simply ignored me as soon as the car started moving and stared out at the moving scenery around us.

Matthew coughed awkwardly, successfully gaining all of our attention. "So… why is Arthur catching a ride with us today, eh?" Francis grinned and Artie scoffed at the question. I, however, sat in the back, uncharacteristically silent since I also was curious as to why he was here since he had his own car just yesterday.

"Oui… It is odd, non? Angleterre~ Should you tell zem or shall I~?" My ears perked up a little as I stared at Artie expectantly.

"Bloody prat…. If you all MUST know… I saw my brothers yesterday and haven't seen them for a while so we went out to pick up a pint together and well…. Scott just had to be a moron and park the car off in a no-parking zone and my car got towed away, alright? Stupid git…." I listened intently to the brit's story and it almost took me a minute to catch something that, if it were anyone else, would have noticed immediately.

"You went out DRINKING! What would your parents say! Do they know! Your brothers LET you drink! You're only 17!" The self proclaimed gentleman turned towards me, arms still crossed in frustration.

"Just for the record, I'm 18. I moved out of my parent's house when I was 16 and moved to America you bloody git. What's so wrong about a few drinks anyway? Besides those blasted hangovers of course, one in which I'm suffering from right now so I would greatly appreciate it if you would just SHUT UP!"Well. That was unexpected.

Iggy began rubbing his temples in annoyance and I decided it would be wise to shut up, so I did… well… tried to at least. Until Francis began talking to me.

"Zo… Alfred…. I 'am 'aving zis party tonight and was wondering if you would like to go? Your brother of course is coming and spending the night, honhonhonhonhon~" I spun my head over to Mattie and watched as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Francis! Don't you DARE touch Mattie or I-" I was cut off my a rampaging brit who almost socked me in the face when he sat up and suddenly grabbed the back of Francis' seat.

"Frog! How dare you talk about your bedroom activities with other people around you pervert! Not to mention one of those people is your lover's bloody BROTHER! PLUS I REALLY DID NOT NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE JUST NOW!" Normally I would have been mad for getting cut off but seeing Arthur spaz out about that just made my day….

"Honhonhonhon~ Sorry mon ami's~ but you will come, won't you Al? Arthur is coming." I glanced over at Arthur who had his arms crossed and was pouting while staring off into the distance, obviously he was being forced to go.

"I'll go… But only to keep you from… from…. JUST DON'T TOUCH MATTIE!" Matt whispered something along the lines of "Maple" But I couldn't be sure. Francis, on the other hand, just smiled and glanced back at Artie, who was still staring off into space, from his rear view mirror before looking back at the road like he was supposed to.

"Oh! And by ze way angleterre…. I got you ze beer you like zo much." I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk flicker onto Arthur's face before it quickly faded and he was once again pouting.

*UsUk*

"_Alfred F. Jones. Report to the Student Council room immediately." _My body tensed as I heard my name get called over the announcements. What the hell did I do this time!

Despite popular belief, I wasn't really one to get in trouble often, which is why I'm a little nervous and have absolutely no idea what I could have possibly done! Whatever it was I was framed!

I walked down the halls nervously, biting my lip as I neared the Student Council office. After a few moments of swaying back and forth in front of the door, I decided to go in.

After knocking once I didn't wait for a response before I opened the door and entered the room. To my surprise the room was nearly empty. That is, nearly. In the student council president's chair laid a sleeping brit, whose upper half lay sprawled across the messy, paper covered, desk.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I realized it was only Artie who had called me down, probably meaning I wasn't in trouble.

For a few minutes I waited silently, shifting awkwardly every now and then as I waited for Arthur to hopefully wake up and tell me why I was called down here in the first place. After a while I started to get bored and decided I should just wake the self proclaimed gentleman up from his little nap.

It was only when I was right up to his face that I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Had those been there this morning? How could I not have noticed?

I knelt down next to the blondes sleeping form and stared at his exhausted face. He looked a little paler than he had yesterday, which made the already slightly purple rings under his eyes stand out even more. There was a small wrinkle in between his forehead. Perhaps he's having a nightmare?

I continued to study the brit's features until the other began to speak under his breath in raspy, quick, fearful words. "Please…. D-don't hurt me…. Stop… please….. Stop it…." A tear began to roll down the sleeping boy's cheek, a frown gracing his chapped lips.

Other tears began to join the first and reunite at the bottom of his chin, only to then fall with a small splash onto some documents below. My mind began to go blank as I kept trying to process what was happening.

Arthur. Stuffy, proud, and strong Arthur…. Was crying? And in his sleep no less? My hand moved on it's own to wipe the tears off of Artie's face. The movement, however, awoke the brit from whatever nightmare he had previously been having.

His eyes fluttered open before widening and he began to panic, possibly because he was still half asleep. Without warning he jumped out of his chair and fell onto the floor with a loud *thump* before crawling into the corner like a kicked puppy.

"P-please don't hurt me! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! Please stop! Stop it please! Stop-" Before Arthur could finish his ranting I grabbed both of his hands that had previously been wiping away tears and stared straight into his eyes, which seemed to snap the brit back into his senses.

"J-jones?" I smiled weakly at the broken and exposed teen before me.

"I thought we agreed it was Alfred? I guess now I get to call ya Artie. Hahaha…." I tried a laugh but died halfway through after noticing Arthur's panicked expression.

"Are you okay now?" I let go of the Englishman's hands slowly, as if unsure if he would be alright or not.

Arthur nodded his head and whipped his tears, putting on his usual scowl before finally standing up and brushing himself off. I soon stood up as well and pouted.

"So what was that all about? And why do you have bags under your eyes?" The brit's scowl only grew as I began to ask questions. He probably had hoped I would turn a blind eye and pretend nothing had happened.

"If you MUST know…. I had a nightmare. Everyone has them. Big deal. And I am tired simply because I had a nightmare last night as well and couldn't sleep." Arthur crossed his arms in a nonchalant manner, making me worry. Why is he lying to me? Obviously it's a big deal if he's crying because of it! And losing sleep isn't a good thing either.

Just as I was about to press the subject further, Iggy began to speak again. "Ah, yes. The reason I brought you here in the first place… Well, you see… at Francis' party tonight there will be alcohol, and I tend to get a bit…. Well…. I get drunk and am rather worried about my wellbeing and safety while I'm drunk so I was hoping you might agree to make sure I don't get myself into any trouble and that I get home safely?"

It took me a few seconds to register what exactly Arthur was asking of me. When I did get it, however, a few thoughts went through my mind, one of which being why he wouldn't just have Francis take care of him. But then I remembered…. Poor Mattie….

"Sure…. I guess…." A smirk graced over Artie's lips as he made his way back over to his chair and sat down. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows in the desk, tilting his head down so that his mouth was covered by his intertwined fingers in a very businesslike manner.

"Good. And in exchange I shall do something for you as well. Just tell me whenever you think of something and as long as it's reasonable I shall do it." I simply smiled at the student council president.

"Cool! See ya at the party dude!" With one last wave goodbye I disappeared out into the empty halls and turned the corner.

Well this is party is going to be rather…. Well….. interesting?

**Authors note:**

**Kind of short chapter…. And it took me forever to write…. Now that's just sad…. But I hope ya liked it! Next chapter will be the party and it'll have some drunk Artie in it which everyone loves of course :P lol also a few other pairings will be in the next chapter a bit too some of which include: **

**Spamano**

**RusPrus**

**Franada (pssh! Obviously) **

**And more but I have not decided on all of them yet~ :P PLEASE REVIEW WITH COMMENTS, CRITISISM, QUESTIONS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! Thank you all for reading~ Next chapter will be up as soon as possible~**


	4. Party

I began pacing back and forth in the living room. Well, more like I HAVE been pacing for the past half an hour while Matt watched some hockey game and ate pancakes.

"Al! Would you stop pacing! You're distracting and I can't focus on the game." I stopped my pacing to check the clock, again. It was 9:15. The party starts at 9:30.

"Can't we just have Francy pants come a little earlier for us or something?" Matt rolled his eyes, again.

"No matter how many times you ask, he isn't coming to pick us up until 9:30. Get over it and watch the game." I DON'T EVEN LIKE HOCKEY!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I mentally thanked god, there was something to get my mind off of having to wait.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Arthur standing in front of my door, usual scowl on his face, nose and cheeks tainted pink thanks to the slight chill in the air. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans which looked rather good on him, I wondered briefly if Francis shoes his outfit for him.

"H-hey Artie! Why are you here?" I asked as normally as I could, trying to hide my surprise. I had thought it would have been Kiku or someone but now that I think about it Kiku is out on a date with Yao….

"It's ARTHUR! And I'm here to pick the two of you up since Francis is having some difficulty picking out the beer with Gilbert and Antonio and doesn't know if they will get back in time to pick the two of you up before the party. Knowing them they won't be able to decide until last minute, since Gilbert is picky if the beer isn't German." Artie scoffed and rolled his eyes, which looked rather adorable.

"Really? Awesome! Matt! Artie's giving us a ride now so get ready! We'll wait out in the car!" I chuckled as Arthur cringed at his nickname.

"It's ARTHUR! Bloody git…" We walked out to his car, which I recognized as the car Arthur owned, not Francis'.

"I thought your car got towed…" I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Arthur soon slid into the driver's seat and started the car, turning on the heat.

"Francis took me to go get it after school…." I nodded just as Matt was opening the door and getting into the backseat.

The rest of the trip to the Frenchman's house was rather silent except for a few comments here and there. It just seemed a little more awkward with Matthew in the car, who was obviously trying to not think about certain things but must have been failing as he sat in the back glancing awkwardly at Arthur every now and then.

Finally, the Canadian in the back decided to speak up. "H-hey… umm… Arthur… Are you sure you can handle going through with this… I mean… after what happened last time you were drun-"

Mattie was quickly cut off by an angry brit, trying to calm his temper but failing. "Matthew. I'm fine." After that Mattie didn't say another word until we reached Francis' house.

When we reached the pervert's house Mattie jumped out of the car as quickly as he could and jumped into the waiting arms of his boyfriend who had been waiting for us outside. "Zo glad you could make it, oui? Honhonhon~ Gil is already inside with Antonio setting out ze drinks and a few others came to help out as well… Feel free to do whatever you want until the party starts, non? Honhonhonhon~" Francis winked at Artie and I before skipping into his house, hand in hand with my Canadian brother.

My face heated up involuntarily as I coughed awkwardly, gaining myself a very pissed off looking brits attention.

"What?" He snapped. I just looked in the opposite direction and scratched the back of my head.

"Ready to go in?" I asked, and sure enough, Arthur scowled and stomped into the house. It was kind of cute how grumpy he could be, hahaha.

The second I walked into the Frenchie's house I regretted it and wanted to turn around.

Francis and Mattie were already making out on the couch.

I clenched my fist as I walked by them, searching for Arthur. On my way to the kitchen I passed Gilbert who was talking happily about how awesome he is to Ivan, who just listened to him smiling. Apparently those two are going out now. Can't say I'm surprised… Gilbert DOES seem to be the only one who isn't afraid to get close to the Russian… And Ivan seems to be able to deal with the "awesome Gilbert's" ego…

As soon as I reached the kitchen I had almost been smacked in the face with a tomato, thank god for my awesome reflexes.

"Bastard! Get away from me!" Should have guessed. What did Antonio do this time?

"Lovi~ I didn't mean it in a romantic way! Feli is cute~ But you're cuter! And I love you! Not Feli." So that's it… Stupid Antonio… doesn't he realize Lovino is going to get jealous every time he goes up to Feliciano and hugs him and calls him cute? Hell. If my boyfriend did that with Mattie I would be just as pissed as Lovi.

Ignoring the lover's quarrel, I looked around the kitchen, searching for a specific bushy eye browed blonde.

Instead, I found Feli and Ludwig eating pasta…. With sausage in it….. and now they are oh god! I did NOT need to see that!

I quickly turned around, noticing an incredibly large amount of people had started to show up already.

Pretending to not notice the slut grinding up against me, I continued on to search for the stuffy brit who seemed to have disappeared.

If he left I am going to-

And that's when I found him, next to the alcohol stand gulping down drink after drink like a machine. His once perfectly ironed long sleeved button up shirt was now completely wrinkled. Not to mention several of the buttons were undone as well.

But most importantly, several guys were surrounding him. It appeared as if they were hitting on the petit brit who simply ignored them, if not completely just didn't even realizing their presence.

Suddenly, Arthur turned around and threw off his shirt, throwing his hands up in the air before starting to dance like he was on drugs.

Huh. Never thought I would see THAT.

My amusement was suddenly put to an end as the group of guys from before started to dance WITH the drunken brit. In a very, seductive way. Arthur played along, grinding up against each of them as they circled around him, each with a secret motive obviously being poorly concealed behind their lustful eyes.

I guess this is what he meant right? Why I'm here to begin with?

As I started walking up to them I noticed their circle start to shrink and two of the boys pressing up against Arthur, who in response stopped dancing and started looking confused.

I quickened my pace as I approached them, my eyes glaring at the hand of one of the men who was reaching up to touch the defenseless Englishman's ass. And then he did it, he GROPED Artie! Holy crap he's gonna get murdered!

But the kick, punch, or slap that I was expecting to come from the small blonde never came. Instead, all Arthur did was look even more confused and start squirming a bit under the strangers touch.

Before I could get over the initial shock or the student council president's reaction, the other man in the group actually PALMED ARTIE'S GROIN! The man leaned closer against the brit and pressed forcefully against the front of the shorter blonde's pants with his hand.

I quickly noticed Arthur squirm, followed by a loud gasp. But the man didn't stop there. Instead, he started to nibble on Artie's ear.

My eyes continued to watch as Arthur started being felt all over by the group of men until he had tears swelling in his Emerald green eyes. As a tear began to slide down the bushy browed blonde's cheek I snapped out of my state of shock and ran up to the molesters.

"Hey! Shit heads! Get away from him." I shoved them all aside and swung an arm around Arthur protectively, he was shaking and his eyes were wide in fear. Shit.

"Oh yeah? And who the hell are you?" Damn… need a good comeback otherwise this is going to get really messy…..

"Umm…. His… boyfriend….?" Wow…. Great. Not even I believe that.

"….tch…. whatever….." And they left…. Really? Maybe they aren't bad guys after all? Just horny? Cause there is no way bad guys would give up their object of affection just because a supposed 'Boyfriend' comes into the picture. Oh well. Easier for me~

"Hey Artie did ya see how totally heroic I was just now! It was totally awesome ri- Artie?" Tears were falling down the Brit's face in streams and I started to panic.

Without thinking I picked up the drunk Englishman and carried him over my shoulder and out to his car.

I set him down for only a second as I reached into his pocket to grab his keys. He visibly flinched, but other than that remained silent.

Trying to focus on getting the hell out of there I unlocked the car and gently placed the scared 'Gentleman' in the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. Destination: My house. Since I have absolutely no idea where Art lives and I doubt he'll answer me anyway.

As I continued heading over to my house I couldn't help but glance at the almost lifeless body next to me. Seriously, he hasn't even moved since we got into the car. He just keeps staring off into space, as if his mind was somewhere else at the moment. Not to mention his eyes look dull and tired, scared even.

This is my fault. I should have stopped them the second I even noticed them looking at Arthur. But I didn't. I just kept staring. Just because I was shocked is no excuse.

We pulled into my driveway and I turned off the car, noticing Artie flinch as it was shut off.

I let out a shaky breath as I walked out of the car and over to the passenger side. After opening the door, the brit still inside made no move to get out.

"Arthur…. Come on dude…. Iggy, Artie, Art, Eyebrows! COME ON! At least give me SOME sort of reaction!" I let out another sigh, deeming my efforts hopeless.

Having no other choices left, I reached down and picked up Arthur bridal style, he immediately froze.

There's no way…. If he… afraid of me?

Trying not to think about the rigid blonde in my arms, I walked into my house and up the stairs to my room.

I set the stiff brit onto my bed and glanced around my room. It was a rather big room if I do say to myself, with a connected bathroom and everything. Of course the bed sheets and blankets and pillows resembled the American flag, everyone who's met me knows how much I love the U.S. of A.

The rest of my room was decorated in posters of football players, bands, more American flags, and other sports. It pretty much just looked like a regular teenager's room, only more patriotic.

It was almost funny how out of place the brit looked just sitting on my bed. Maybe it wouldn't look so funny if you didn't know him, but I can just imagine him scoffing as he looked around my room, rolling his eyes and complaining about how 'Soccer' is actually 'Football', so British….

But none of that happened. Instead the short blonde was just sitting there, his pants wrinkled and shirt missing. Shoes and socks still on. The only movement he made was his slight shivering from it being a little bit too cold in my room to not have a shirt on.

"Hey Artie…. You can take a shower if you want to… You kinda smell like alcohol so…." Still no reaction. "I'll let you borrow some pajamas too… and the beds totally 100% yours tonight too so…. Please just talk to me…"

Another sigh escaped my lips Arthur just sat there, shivering. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. To my surprise he jolted upward and started crying again, a far off look in his eyes as he started muttering something.

"A-Arthur?" Artie put his hands out protectively in front of him as he finally made eye contact with me, only his Emerald eyes looked as if he wasn't really seeing me….

"I'm so sorry I-I don't know what I did b-but please d-don't hurt me! Please let me go! Please!" Slowly, everything began to sink in…..He's remembering the 'Accident' people keep talking about….

I reached out and caressed his cheek, hesitating for only a second when he began to get more frantic at the contact and his pleading increased.

Without a second more of hesitation I collapsed onto the bed and pulled Artie into my arms protectively. "It's alright Arthur…. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise…. You're safe now…"

Only a second later I felt his alcohol tainted breath on my neck and his hot tears soaking through my shirt. Slender arms wrapped around my back as the smaller blonde's breathing started to even out, his tears still falling, but not as much as before.

I kept my arms around him until I felt him push them off of him. I could only stare as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom, nodding over at me before he closed the door behind him.

It was only seconds later that I heard the water begin to run.

Realization slapped me in the face as I searched my closet and drawers for some clothes the brit might be able to fit into. After settling for a Captain America shirt that was sure to be too big for the smaller framed male and a matching pair of Captain America sleeping pants that also looked a little too big for him I began to search for a pair of boxers. None of which looked like they would fit him so I gave up and just picked a random pair of plain black ones.

The water for the shower stopped. I grabbed up the mini pile of clothes and knocked on the door. "H-hey… uhh…. I have some clothes for you if ya want them…."

The door opened slightly and Arthur's head peaked out, eyes puffy and face expressionless as he grabbed the clothing and shut the door again.

Deciding to use the opportunity, I pulled out an 'I 3 NY' t-shirt and American flag boxers and changed as quickly as I could. Once I was done I threw my party clothes into a pile of dirty laundry behind my door and turned around only to face a dripping wet Artie wearing my clothes and holding his dirty ones as well as his shoes.

My face heated up slightly at the sight of how oddly cute he looked wearing my clothes, especially since they were too big on him. That's odd. Ignoring my oddly hot face, I grabbed the clothes and shoes out of the brit's hands and threw them somewhere randomly near my own pile of clothes.

"Sorry… I forgot to tell you where the towels are… fallow me…." I mentally slapped myself for not telling the Englishman where I kept the towels. Who knows, I might have not even noticed his hair was still wet and he would have gone to sleep like that and caught a cold! Just another thing I did that could have hurt Arthur.

Reaching down under the sink cabinet, I pulled out a towel and handed it to the waiting brit.

He took it slowly and started rubbing it against his dripping wet hair…. Slowly….

"It's not gonna get dry if ya do it like that." I placed my hands over the towel and rubbed faster, not noticing the eyes staring at me until after I threw the towel on the floor and smiled at the now dry mop of hair before me.

"Yes?" I asked when I noticed the Emerald eyes staring into my own sky blue ones.

"Thanks." And with that Artie wobbled over to my bed and laid down. He was out like a light.

Quietly, I smiled to myself before pulling out an extra blanket and pillow from the closet and laying them on the floor. I turned off all the lights, put my glasses on my nightstand, and then went to sleep on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for taking so long! Motivation seems to be dieing down recently... but anyway! Next chapter will be the 'Accident' so that it will make more sense. Hahaha till then~ ^J^**


	5. Accident

**Cuba-Daniel**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Three years ago, in London England.

Arthur Kirkland was currently in the restroom at the town hall which he was celebrating a wonderful performance at. He was one of a kind, the way he played the piano so professionally at such an early age of only 15. Other pianists his age had tried to beat him, but in the end, it was Arthur who took home the trophy and glory.

The young pianist straightened his tie once again, still not content with the way it refused to stay on straight.

Outside of the restroom doors, everyone was waiting for him. His parents, many wealthy couples, politicians, and even-

"Honhonhonhon~ What is taking you zo long angelterre~?"

Francis.

"Wanker! I can't get this bloody tie to straighten out…" The Frenchman let out an over dramatic sigh and walked up to the fussy brit.

"Let me 'elp you, non?" Arthur reluctantly let the frog help straighten out his tie. After a few seconds, Francis smiled and took a few steps back, allowing the Englishman to inspect his work.

"Not bad… For a frog anyway." The taller male smiled at the poorly hidden compliment and did a once over as he checked out his friend.

Arthur's hair had been gelled back, making him look like more of a gentleman that he claimed himself to be. Also, he was dressed in an expensive black suit, making him appear very… professional.

"Honhonhon~ I would not be zurprized if you were to pick up a girl tonight, oui? Honhonhon~ Or boy for zat matter~" Francis quickly dodged a punch that had been aimed at his face and smirked. "Zee you out zere mon ami~" And with that, the frog was gone.

Arthur sighed, and not a minute later walked out of the restroom and into the hall where he found his mother and father talking to a few men.

"Hello mother." Mrs. Kirkland kissed both sides of her son's cheeks before bringing him into a tight hug.

"Happy 16th Birthday, love." The two Kirkland's parted and smiled at each other.

"Not yet mumsy, not until the clock strikes 12 I'm afraid." The older woman just rolled her eyes at her son, knowing him all too well to try and justify herself.

"Hello father." Arthur turned to his father and smiled, Mr. Kirkland quickly returned the gesture.

"Why hello there Arthur! We were just talking about you. Now, would you mind playing a song here for us?" The Emerald eyed 15 year old simply nodded before walking up to the grand piano in the center of the room.

Grabbing the microphone along the way, Arthur stood before the guests of the room who had all stopped talking to look at him.

"Hello everyone. I want to personally thank all of you for coming here tonight. I do hope you are all having a good time. Now, as was requested, I shall play a song for you all here tonight."

Clapping echoed throughout the room, encouraging the young Englishman to continue.

The second Arthur sat down at the piano, however, the room went silent.

The first key was hit, a high note, signaling a light and cheery song to come after. Suddenly, as more keys were tapped, a voice began to sing along with them in perfect harmony.

Arthur was singing.

The room lit up in hushed whispers of compliments for the boy. Most to none of the rooms precipitants knew about how beautiful Arthur's voice was, so it was a new thing for them to witness, and possibly a new thing for the rest of the world to soon witness.

The spotlight showered down on the talented brit. In return, the young boy fluttered his eyes closed and began to pick up the pace, a small smile gracing his lips as he sang along. This song he had written by himself, and everyone liked it. The melody had been written by inspiration of getting to see his three older brothers again after almost four years.

Before he knew it, however, the song had ended, and the crowd had erupted into cheers. He smiled lightly to himself, if only his brothers could have made it.

Arthur stood up and left the stage, making his way over to the refreshment stand.

"Hello Arthur." The Englishman in question turned around to meet an obviously foreign older man, perhaps in his 30's?

"Hello…." The man chuckled, then stared at the Emerald eyed boy with his own dark brown ones.

"My name is Daniel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Daniel stuck out his hand and smirked, letting out a shaky sigh when Arthur decided to shake it. All too soon, the contact was lost and the Cuban all but frowned, but then suddenly smiled again. "Here. Let me buy you a drink. A REAL one, not one of these sissy wines or cocktails."

Something felt off about this, Arthur knew, but he couldn't resist a good pint. "Alright." And with that, the two left to go to the nearest bar.

-UsUk-

"Bloody hell….. Flying mint bunny….. where are you~? Do unicorns fly…? I wonder…." Daniel was thoroughly enjoying the company of his new drunken 'Friend', but he decided that it was now or never as he picked up the brit and placed him in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Oi! D… Da? You! Where is the gate to Azkaban? I lost flying mint bunny somewhere around there…. I think… Anyway where is it!" Daniel sat in the driver's seat and started the car, driving away quickly.

"Don't worry Arthur. I'll help you find flying mint bunny. I'm heading to the gate right now." The young boy's face lit up in excitement as he started hopping up and down in his seat.

Slowly, as the car ride started to drag on, Arthur began to get tired, and rested his head on the car door, drifting off to sleep.

The Cuban glanced over at the sleeping Englishman, letting out another shaky breath as he pulled into the parking lot of an old abandoned school.

Not saying another word, Dan got out of the car and opened the passenger seat door, lifting up the sleeping body carefully as to not wake him up.

The brunette walked into the building and down one of the halls, searching for wherever the most comfortable room was. He stopped when he found the principal's office.

After placing the sleeping blonde on the carpeted floor, leaning against the principal's old desk, Arthur's jacket, shirt, tie, and undershirt were quickly removed, followed by the boy's pants, shoes, and socks. The only clothing remaining being his union jack boxers.

The Cuban reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Arthur's hands were then handcuffed to the leg of the desk.

Daniel stared at his masterpiece. The blonde's hair was already slightly messed up from him moving around too much, and his breath reeked of alcohol. His pale chest moved up and down with every breath he took, his red lips parted ever so slightly.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Daniel threw off his own clothing as well, only leaving on his boxers, for the moment.

Leaning over the sleeping body, the Cuban licked his lips, before smashing them up against Arthur's. Emerald eyes shot open just as a tongue made its way into the blonde's mouth. Unable to break the kiss, the brit found himself almost completely sober, handcuffed to a desk, and almost naked.

A hand began to travel over the younger male's body, feeling all the way up his chest, and stopping at his right nipple. A gasp filled the room and the kiss was broken, only for the Cuban man's mouth to get preoccupied with the neglected left nipple on the smaller man's chest.

Arthur couldn't do anything but squirm around as his right nipple was rubbed and his left was sucked on and licked, he was helpless.

"H-hey…. D-Daniel…. What's going o-on-nnh" The brit was cut off by a knee pressing up against his cock.

Finding his job complete as he moved away from the hardened nipples, Daniel whipped his mouth with his hand and moved over to the other's pale neck. Every now and then in between bites and sucks he would say a few words.

"I…. Love it….. when you say me name….. Arthur….." The blonde felt tears begin to sting in his eyes as he started to realize what was happening.

"Please…. Stop…. Please…. I don't know what I did to make you want to do this but I'm sorry….. Please let me go…." The Cuban's knee pressed harder up against the other's groin, who in return moaned involuntarily.

Dan moved away slightly, pulling Arthur down with him until the Englishman's back touched the floor. Repositioning himself, Daniel began to hover over the defenseless brit, his hand traveling slowly down the younger's chest.

"You did nothing. Nothing bad that is. You were absolutely perfect. In every way. I love the way you play the piano Arthur. I always have, ever since I first heard you play one year ago. Ever since then, I've wanted you. Especially that voice of yours. The way you sing, talk, and even more so the way you moan."

The hand slipped down into the brit's boxers, rubbing the erect member inside. "Nnng…. Hah… P-please…. Stop it…." Arthur's words fell on deaf ears as the Cuban proceeded to rip off the Englishman's boxers entirely, leaving them to fall next to the rest of the fallen clothes.

Wide Emerald eyes stared in terror as the Cuban ripped off his own boxers, exposing his red and hard cock. "N-no… Don't! Please! DON'T!"

The hard member from before was promptly placed in front of Arthur's mouth, prodding at the tightly closed lips. "Suck." After receiving no movement from the other, Daniel reached behind him and pulled out a gun, pressing it up against the Englishman's head.

"Suck." Tears rolled down Arthur's face as he slowly opened his mouth, only for a dick to be rammed into the back of his throat. After getting over the initial choke, and having the gun poke against his head, the blonde began to suck on the cock in his mouth. Hot tears continued to roll down his face as his head was shoved closer to the Cuban's body.

Dan moaned loudly before pulling out of the other's mouth, a now completely erect member ready to be used in action as a result.

The brunette moved again so that he was more comfortable and so that Arthur's ass was more accessible. The gun was set down next to the Cuban, but perfectly visible to the Englishman as a reminder.

A finger began to prod at the brit's entrance, before quickly being shoved all the way in. "Ah! P-please…. Stop…"

Another finger entered Arthur and the two of them started making scissoring actions inside of the abused hole. "You know…. Ever since that day I first saw you….." The Cuban man said before finally shoving in the third finger. "I've wanted to tell you something…." The three fingers were then removed, and something much larger was aligned with the stretched out hole. Arthur closed his eyes and started weeping as quietly as he could. "I love you Arthur." Pain shot through the blonde's entire body as the brunette's cock was shoved inside of him.

"I'm inside of you…. How does it feel?" A slow and steady rhythm began as he started to pump in and out, the rhythm becoming quicker and quicker at each thrust.

A hand wrapped around Arthur's own erect member as Daniel began to pump the brit's cock at every off beat, filling the Englishman with a pleasure he hated himself for.

Suddenly, an immense moan slipped past Arthur's lips as his prostate was hit. Dan smirked, and began hitting that same spot over and over again.

The 15 year old began to hate himself more and more each time he let out a moan until finally, he came all over his chest. Not a minute later the clock stroke 12 and the tower clock began to chime, just then Daniel let out his semen inside of the younger blonde.

The older man pulled out of Arthur and stood up, getting dressed. Once he was done he headed to the door, turning around just as the door was closing behind him. "Happy Birthday Arthur. I'll come again soon enough my love." And with that, he was gone. Leaving the Englishman leaking semen, his own come all over his chest, and still hand cuffed to the desk.

The now 16 year old closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep, silently praying that this had all just been a very vivid nightmare.

-UsUk-

About an hour later police burst into the room, along with Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, and Francis Bonnefoy, what they found, was Arthur Kirkland, handcuffed to a desk and crying.

Francis ran up to his friend and collapsed next to him and reaching out his hand to brush hair out of the brit's eyes. He cringed when Arthur flinched.

The police never were able to find Daniel, and after refusing to take no as an answer, Arthur moved to America with Francis, who had also refused to take no as an answer.

The two lived together for a year until Arthur decided to move into his own apartment after complaining about living with a frog and having to deal the rest of the bad touch trio almost every day.

And now, some fat ass git is trying to prove to him that he's beautiful and amazing. Good luck Al.

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! That one was actually fairly easy to write~ yay~ Please review if you have any questions, comments, or even if you have any criticism! Next chapter coming up soon, da? ^J^**


	6. Date

My eyes were screwed shut as I felt something poking my head. Opening one eye, I saw a familiar brit kneeling next to me. His finger stopped poking my head and I let out a sigh as I sat up. I felt around and found my glasses, putting them on and glaring at the clock. 3 a.m.

"How may I help you this fine morning?" I asked sarcastically as Artie stared at me, his cheeks tinged pink, which was rather hard to see in the dark room.

"I…. I can't sleep…. Until I tell you….." My eyes widened as I took the hint. I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"W-well…. I used to play the piano… as you already know…. And the night before my 16th birthday… I went to go get some drinks with a man that had been at the party…. I didn't know him but… I just really wanted to get drunk and clear my head…." I remained silent as he continued.

"Needless to say I got drunk off my arse… and well… Daniel… the Cuban I was with…. Brought me to an old abandoned school…. Where he… well…" I didn't like where this was going, but I let him continue anyway….

"He handcuffed me to the principal's desk and…. R-raped me…." I cringed as he said it. I hate people who do things like that… they're scum…..

"He left before the police came…. He told me he would see me again as well… that's why Francis and I moved to America…." Suddenly it all made sense. All of it…. Gilbert and Antonio must know as well…. It also makes sense why he doesn't play piano or sing anymore…. Arthur…..

Tears rolled down the brit's cheeks and I hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Arthur…. That'll never happen again… I promise I'll protect you…."

Slowly, Artie's breath became steadier, and his crying stopped. Gently, I laid him down next to me, wrapping both of us in the blanket before cuddling close to the brit and drifting off to sleep as well.

*UsUk*

My eyes fluttered open as I felt something soft tickling my chin. Glancing down, blonde gravity defying hair filled my view as I smiled to myself.

I wonder how much gel it would take to make his hair stay down….

"Ngh…. Alfred? Are you awake yet?" Green eyes suddenly glanced up at me, locking our gazes together.

"H-hey dude….. hahaha…. I just woke up too I swear I wasn't doing or planning anything creepy!

A smirk made its way onto the brit's lips as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? That thought never even crossed my mind~" I gulped rather obviously at what he was suggesting. Of course if I were to say something like that first it would mean I was indeed thinking of something like that…. But I seriously wasn't!

"I….. I wasn't! Seriously dude I mean it!" Ahh! Now he's going to think I'm some kind of pervert….

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you Alfred. You're way too innocent to think of things like that…" Innocent…. Inexperienced is probably a better word if ya ask me….

"Ha! Whatever bro~ …OHMAGOSH! What day is it!" I frantically looked around for my cell phone that could tell me the date, with no luck.

"The 20th …why?" I heart nearly stopped for a second there.

"THE NEW MOVIE THAT I WANTED TO SEE SO BAD CAME OUT THIS MORNIN/LAST NIGHT DUDE I HAVE TO GO SEE IT! IT LOOKS SO BAD ASS IMMA DIE IF I DON'T!" Talking a mile a minute, I stared into shocked emerald with excitement gleaming in my sky blue orbs.

"C-calm down chap! Don't talk so fast all at once I still have a bloody hangover from last night! If it's a movie you want then just go to the theatre and watch it!" My once happy expression slowly faded into a teary puppy-eyed once as I stared desperately at Artie.

"B-but…. I can't watch it alone….." Frantically, Arthur started glancing around my room, trying desperately to avoid eye contact, but he was obviously failing.

One last glance at my face and the Englishman sighed, signaling his defeat.

"Bloody….. fine. I'll go… but get me some aspirin first." I fist pumped the air as I stood up and grabbed some aspirin from a nearby drawer.

"Here ya go Artie~" Another glare was sent in my direction as he grabbed the pills, still pissed off about having to go see a movie with me first thing in the morning. "I'll go and get ya some water, mkay~?"

"No need." I glanced back at Arthur just in time to see him dry swallow the pills.

How come I can never do that?

"'Kay~ Then let's goooo~" I glanced down at my sleep wear and grumbled in annoyance. "I'll go get us some clothes to wear first…"

*USUK*

The movie was epic. As expected.

Once it was over Artie and I decided to go and check out this new café about a block from the theatre.

"I'll have just a regular coffee, black." I pulled out my wallet as Arthur ordered an earl grey tea. Of course. So British.

After paying for both of our drinks, much to the annoyance of the English "Gentleman", who's too stubborn for his own good, we took a seat at a small table on the patio of the café.

"Hey Iggy…." I glanced up from my coffee to lock eyes with Arthur, who did the same.

"Yes Alfie?"

"I was wondering if- ….. Did you just…. Call me…. Alfie?"

"Why yes…. Yes I did." A know it all grin slid onto the Englishman's face.

"Awesome! That's so cool! Now we both have nicknames for each other!"

"You….. wanker…. Forget it…. What were you going to say?"

"Hmm~? Oh umm… I forgot~ Hahaha…." I can't ask….. it's too embarrassing…. I mean… how am I supposed to phrase that anyway!

Oh! Hey Artie! I was wondering, is this a date? *Smile~*

Not happening.

My cheeks started to heat up the more I thought about it. This probably doesn't even count as a date anyway… I mean… we're both guys…. And just friends…. Not to mention Artie has a pretty bad past with gay guys….

"Alfred? Are you alright? Your face is red and you look to be thinking too much I'm afraid that tiny brain of yours is going to be overworked and explode or something." The brit took another sip of tea before calmly setting his cup back down.

A silence enveloped us as my brain processed the insult he just through as me.

"Gee… thanks Art…" I replied sarcastically before drinking some more coffee.

"No problem." Every time Arthur uses sarcasm I feel the need to laugh. It's pretty much his own confusing way of humor that just seems to fit him so well it's comical.

"Hahaha ready to go~?" I picked up my empty cup and tossed it in the trash, which Artie repeated with his own cup just after nodding and catching up to me.

On the walk back to my place I couldn't help but glance over at Artie every now and then. He's such a great guy…. So it makes sense for that crazy rapist to fall in love with him…. But…. Isn't love about more than just sex?

I guess that may be an important part in it… making each other feel good and showing your love for each other or whatever…. But isn't it also about just being near them, feeling your heart flutter every time your hands touch….. sharing your happiness…. Is that not important?

Suddenly, the footsteps next to me stopped. "Hey… Artie what's-"

All of a sudden, everything turned black.

**Author's note: **

**Thank you all for reading and keeping with me so far! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible but just a fair warning…. It gets very….. well let's just say it's going to have a lot of M rated stuff in the next chapter… Sorry to any of you with a hatred for that kind of thing….. But for those of you who like it, there will be PLENTY of it. PLEASE REVIEW, da? **


	7. A repetition of an accident

I woke up to the sound of a piano playing. My eyes began to flutter open as I listened to the light and playful melody.

As soon as I managed to open my eyes, however, the music was the last thing on my mind.

I was in a nearly empty room that looked like some sort of abandoned building with stone walls and floors. My hands and feet were tied together with rope and I was propped up against the wall, right under a window. Duct tape was wrapped all the way around my head a couple of times over my mouth, I assumed to stop screaming or any other noise that might alert others that in this abandoned building there are people in danger.

Next thing I noticed was Arthur unconscious a little ways away from me, only his mouth wasn't covered and his only bindings were his wrists being handcuffed behind his back. Also unlike me, he was completely naked.

I glanced away quickly and blushed, trying to think of something less embarrassing.

In front of me was one of the many pillars in the room, and next to it I could easily see a stereo which I concluded to be where the music was coming from.

Now, I'm probably the exact opposite as Sherlock, and the fact that even I can tell something is really fucked up with whoever brought us here, is a bad sign.

Suddenly I heard a door open, and I shot my head in the direction of the noise. Within seconds I saw a tanned man carrying a box heading toward us.

I glanced back at Arthur, still asleep.

The man set the box down a few feet to the side of Artie before glancing at me and smiling.

"Oh? You're awake? Well then… nice to meet you! You can call me Daniel, Arthur's lover." My eyes shot open as I darted back to Arthur, trying to scream for him to wake up and run but with no such luck considering all you could hear from me were incoherent muffles.

"Did he not tell you about us? Well, he is pretty shy about that sort of thing…." Daniel walked over to Arthur and knelt down on top of him, using his hand to move the brit's face in his direction. "Aren't you Arthur…?" And with that he smacked their lips together.

All I could do was sit there and stare as he pried open the unconscious boy's mouth and started shoving his tongue into the sleeping Englishman's mouth.

After a few seconds Dan pulled away, whipping his mouth as he smiled.

"Wake up love…" A few gentle shakes and Arthur's eyes started to flutter open, only to recognize his rapist and widen them in fear.

"D-daniel!?" Said man smiled as he softly kissed his "Lover's" lips.

"Arthur…. I've missed you so much! I told you I would come and find you again! I listened to your music every night as I touched myself thinking of you! And now the real you is here! I want to touch you…. Feel every part of you… Love you…" Another peck to the cheek before the tanned man stood up and walked over to me.

He pulled out a gun from inside his jacket before throwing his jacket on the floor and pointing the gun at my head. I kept as still as possible, believing that if I moved at all he would pull the trigger and end my life.

"And you love me too…. Right?" I glanced at Arthur, who simply nodded as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Good."

The gun was promptly set down on the window ledge as Daniel started to unzip his pants. "This won't take long Arthur…. I'm just going to have your uhh… friend… here prepare me to save you the trouble."

I squeezed my eyes tight shut as I felt his hand touch the end of the tape, just about to take it off when- "No!" I opened my eyes and turned toward Iggy. Daniel did the same. "I uhh…. Don't… I don't want anyone else to t-touch you other than me…"

Arthur had tears at the brim of his eyes, ready to spill over at any second as he stood his ground, determined to save me from any harm. Our eyes met and he seemed to send me an apologetic message. I could only stare back in horror as Dan walked back over to the blonde brit.

"I understand my love…. It makes me happy that you feel the same way about me as I do you…. And…. You want to make me happy, right?" Artie looked unsettled as he nodded his head, half expecting what was to come next. "I always wanted to use toys with you… S&M has become a new hobby of mine~"

"A-are you sure we can't j-just have regular s-sex?" Arthur stuttered out, I wanted to kill the bastard! He's gotta be fucking crazy! He's lucky Art is even letting him touch him to begin with!

"Oh… Sorry… I guess you don't want to…. I can just satisfy myself with doing that kind of thing with your friend and I'll just pretend he's you then…" Fine! Do it I dare you! I'll bite your dick off!

"N-no! I'll do it!"

"No… I don't want to force you…" You're forcing this already by tying us up and pointing a gun at my head you douche bag!

"No…. I want to… because I…. I love… you…." I stared in terror as I noticed the once limp cock of Daniels become completely hard with just those three words.

"I love you too, Arthur." Without another word, Dan walked over to the box from earlier and pulled out a few things before setting them on the ground and stripping naked, throwing his clothes and gun into the box.

I almost threw up as I stared at the slightly overweight man's naked body while he bent over and grabbed whatever items he had pulled out of the box.

"Arthur…." The lust full eyed man cooed as he placed a gag over said brit's mouth.

I noticed Artie's eyes start to look duller with every breath he took, making him look almost inhumane, which went unnoticed by his wanna be lover.

I watched helplessly as my best friend started getting felt up by his rapist.

Dan's hands lightly grazed Arthur's member before grabbing onto it firmly, making the smaller man arch his back uncontrollably and let out a muffled moan.

"That's so hot Arthur…." The Cuban? I think he's Cuban…. Pressed his hard dick against Artie's hole and I cringed, just as he pressed himself all the way in. Arthur's scream was muffled by his gag. A few seconds later I noticed a stream of blood was dripping down my friend's leg and pooling on the floor.

A cock ring was slid onto Iggy's cock, making the lifeless brit twitch his eyebrow slightly. Daniel started up a rhythm, pumping into the brit at a slowly increasing speed.

Friend….. That word doesn't seem to fit our relationship very well…. Perhaps my unrequited love? Perfect. Since that's just what he is….. I'm no better than Daniel then….. I said I would protect him…. And just the next day…. This happens.

Granted I don't go around raping Artie…. But I don't think about his feelings nearly enough…. I'm blinded by my own hopeless desires…

Heh. Some hero I am….

An unusually loud moan from the Cuban brought me back to reality just in time to see cum start to flow down the Englishman's thigh, joining the blood from earlier.

Subconsciously my eyes made their way to Arthur's cock, it looked painfully red. But just looking at the brit's face you would never be able to guess he was in any type of pain. His eyes were lifeless as he gazed off into the distance at nothing in particular, his expression blank.

"Aah…. Let's heat things up shall we?" Not waiting for a response Daniel latched a collar around Iggy's neck and picked up a whip that had been laying next to him.

"Hitting you while you're sucking me won't exactly work….." He glanced at me and our eyes met. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Arthur dear…. Why don't you go suck him off? But don't let him cum…" What….. is he thinking…..?

Artie simply nodded as his gag was taken off, probably not even letting his mind process what was going on in the first place.

I started to squirm as Arthur pulled down my pants and underwear before he shoved my entire length down his throat, bobbing his head as he sucked.

A loud slap was heard as Daniel whipped Artie's pale back, before repeating the gesture over and over again.

I cringed every time I heard the smack, imagining the pain Arthur was going through. But the "Gentleman" didn't even seem to notice it as he kept blowing me.

I felt disgusting. I am disgusting. I'm supposed to show Arthur how much he's worth…. Show him his beauty…. How much everyone loves him…. How much I love him even if the feeling isn't mutual…. Yet he's so out of it he didn't even bat an eyelash as he took me into his mouth.

A single tear slid down my cheek, falling onto the floor with a splash.

This is pathetic. I don't even have the right to cry…

"Arthur, love. I'm getting painfully hard over here…." Daniel moaned as he set down the whip.

The brit nodded and moved away from my length with an echoing "Pop"

The Englishman continued on with standing up and facing the Cuban, who smirked as he grabbed Artie's shoulders and smashed him up against one of the pillars with a loud echoing bang.

Art slid down voluntarily to the throbbing dick of our kidnapper.

As my friend slid down I noticed a splotch of blood where his head had ran up against the stone.

I tried screaming when I saw Arthur's blonde hair start to become soaked in blood, all that came out was muffled noises.

Doesn't that rapist/stalker/kidnapper understand that a head injury like that is SERIOUS!?

I stated thrashing around as best I could but to no avail.

Just as I was about to try screaming and thrashing at the same time I noticed a bulge in my left pocket.

It couldn't be….

I shifter my body to the side so that the object could slide out. Once it was out I smiled to myself.

I take back what I said about him being smart.

Glancing up at the blow job taking place before me I noted Daniel seemed quite preoccupied so I took my chances.

Quickly, I shifted so that my phone was in between my legs, just under my throbbing problem I've desperately been trying to ignore.

I then moved my tied up hands to just over my member, typing away on my phone while making it look like I was masturbating, which I kind of was since my wrists kept rubbing up against my cock in a torturing way.

I wrote the message to my friend, Kiku, telling him to call the police and have them track the GPS on my phone, password being Hero.

As I lifted my hands away I used a bit too much friction up against my member and ended up coming all over myself.

Disgusting.

I stared intently at my phone as I waited for the message to send, sighing in relief as it did just that.

Apparently I was a bit too loud since Daniel turned to look at me, only to smirk and bring his attention back to Arthur when he saw I had cum all over myself.

We'll see who's smiling when you get arrested and sent to prison you asshole!

About a minute later we all heard police sirens go off.

"Fuck!" The kidnapper shouted before going over to his box and grabbing his gun.

"Well, love, it would seem our reunion is being cut short…. But don't be sad, we have an eternity ahead of us." Without warning Daniel shoved his entire length down Arthur's throat and began thrusting.

I watched in anger as Artie's face turned red, desperate for air.

Just what the hell is he doing to Artie!?

He isn't planning on…..

No….

Not a minute later the brunette came in the Englishman's mouth, but he kept his cock all the way in the back of Art's throat as the brit kept swallowing, trying, and failing, to get a breath of fresh air to his lungs.

After a short sigh Daniel started ramming in again, his previous cum starting to drip from the helpless blonde's mouth.

"This is the police! Come out, we have you surrounded!" He's not going to come out! Get your asses up here and shoot him before he kills Arthur!

"Arthur….. When we die here together, in the afterlife, will you play the piano for me?"

Arthur didn't respond, obviously, but in Daniel's mind he must've.

"Good. I'm so glad." Pulling out of Arthur for only a moment to take off the brit's cock ring, right afterward he was back in the blonde's mouth, shoving my friend up against the wall with each deep throated thrust.

"Let's cum together, shall we? And then, when we pass on, you'll die with me in your mouth, just like in our dreams."

No words can describe the hate I feel for this man, I'm sure Arthur feels the same way….

The door burst open as the cops came in, somehow making Dan and Artie cum at that moment.

Just as he came, the Cuban plugged the Englishman's nose and kept thrusting one more.

"We came together…. Now taste me as we pass on, love….." Arthur's eyes began to flutter shut as Daniel held the gun up to his head and the police kept shouting useless threats.

In a fit of blind rage I crawled over as best I could to the man trying to kill my unrequited lover, swinging my bound legs and tripping the man before grabbing his gun from his hands with my free fingers and pulling the trigger, five times.

The police just stood there in silence as the world seemed to fade into black, the only noise being the sound of a high pitched piano and beautiful singing.

**Author's note: **

**Well…. Glad I finally finished typing that. Never knew it would be so difficult to write rape scenes… I do apologize for the long wait and terrible attempt at smutty rape… **

**TBC**


End file.
